


Var Lath Vir Suledin

by LadyKalan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, But not poetry, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/LadyKalan
Summary: He advised you against it, against him. "It would be kinder it the long run." But his words, you would later learn, were more for himself than for you.





	Var Lath Vir Suledin

"He's not coming back." The words echo in your ear. Words you've been told for the last two years.

When you first met, at a time where you thought the world would fall apart; he was your greatest support, your brightest light. With kind words and a gentle, guiding hand, he steered you through the dangers. He shielded you from the worst. And though you'd only just met, the attraction was apparent.

He advised you against it, against him. "It would be kinder it the long run." But his words, you would later learn, were more for himself than for you.

His outlook on life, on people, had been unchanged for years. He knew the hearts of men, and despised what he saw. Everyone was the same, no matter who they were. And yet, there _you_ were. The proof that he was wrong, about everything.

You were such a marvel to him, an absolute miracle; so different from everyone he'd known. You reminded him of his eldest friend. It made you terrifying, yet; after all the mistakes in his life, he craved the chance to be wrong. So with all caution thrown to the wind, he took the risk, and gave you his heart.

For a year you were "the perfect couple." You had your arguments and fights of course, but they never lasted longer than a day. On nights where you couldn't smile, he made you laugh. When his dear friend passed on, instead of running away, he ran to you. You who dried his tears. No one who saw you two could say you were unhappy together. For a while, at least.

He changed you, in a way that was irreversible. A change so drastic as to almost make you another person entirely. You thought, at that point; that you two would be forever. That whatever concerns he had in the beginning were gone. But as soon as he changed you, he left you. To you, it was a sudden shock. To him, it was the inevitable reality.

As he explained it, he had done horrendous deeds in life. Because of betrayal. Because of greed, and jealousy. Because of his own pride. His actions were such that no amount of good intentions could ever justify them. In his mind, the only way to fix his mistakes, was with even more drastic actions. Actions that would get quite a few people hurt.

You tried to convince him to reconsider, desperate to get him to realize that there were other ways, he need only look. But he was still too prideful to change his mind, or ask for help, or even just accept what'd happened, and try to move on. This was his crime, his sin, that only he should be burdened with. And so he pushed you away.

You who kept him calm, sane. You who made him whole, and gave him hope in life. You, the girl he loved so deeply, so fully, so madly. You who he could not risk staying near lest he forgo all of his ambitions. He claimed to want to spare you, "from the sight of what I have become."

He fled soon after, and you haven't seen him since. Your friends try to get you to give up on him. "He's not coming back." Although their words echo, his words echo more strongly. "I will never forget you."

It might be hopeless, but you don't care. You'll search for him forever if you have to, so you can stop him from making this final mistake. "Var lath vir suledin," you shout at the wolf shaped shadows in your dreams.

"Our love will endure," and you _refuse_ to be proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for two years. Honestly I'd forgotten I'd even wrote. But I decided to visit hell again, so here we are! I submitted it to my school's lit mag, which is why it's so vague. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyway ^_^


End file.
